


Cheating The System

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I don’t tell you how to teach your students,” Alec replies grumpily.





	Cheating The System

“This guy is a senior in college and he still thinks he can get away with reaching the word count by typing random letters and making the text white,” Alec mutters under his breath, shaking his head and immediately docking points from the student’s paper grade, when a quiet laugh sounds from the doorway.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have assigned them a final paper when you know they have a lot going on with graduation,” Magnus muses, stepping into Alec’s office and closing the door behind him before walking over and settling down on his lap.

“I don’t tell you how to teach your students,” Alec replies grumpily, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and leaning in for a kiss to wipe the smug grin off of his face.


End file.
